


Strawberries and whipped cream

by Messyfruit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9725354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messyfruit/pseuds/Messyfruit
Summary: Eren and Armin spend their first day of summer in Eren's old tree house. Teenagers being teenagers, more than casual conversation ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to #ereminseason day 4: food (NSFW prompt). I hope you enjoy!   
> Kudos and comments are deeply appreciated <3

It was the first day of summer break before their final year of high school, only hours after the bell had rung for their freedom. Armin was just done helping Eren gear up his back yard tree house with pillows and blankets, heaps of snacks, music through a mini speaker, and a bunch of magazines. Their days away from chalkboard prison were to be spent thoroughly enjoying themselves; they both agreed as much, as they had quickly settled for hanging out at their childhood headquarters as way of kicking the relaxation-bonanza off. True, they had also contemplated peppering their friends with water balloons that very evening, but ultimately decided to save it for later; Armin thought he could device a more effective battle plan if he had another day to think. In the meantime, nothing sounded better than celebrating their temporary liberation together, just the two of them. 

Armin was currently pulling up the ladder to the hut – cleverly dubbed “The Ere-Min fort” – so nobody else could climb and disturb the peace. The last of the snacks had been carried inside and Eren was turning the music on behind him. On his knees and crawling backwards through the blanket draped over the entrance, Armin instantly felt the butterflies of happiness as he heard his recently friend-turned-boyfriend hum along to ‘All you need is love’ by The Beatles. The other caught himself doing so only a moment later, though, and chuckled before commenting: “isn’t it sick how this place is still standing after, like, ten years or something?”  
“Eight, actually,” Armin corrected him and sat up before swiftly falling backwards into the heap of pillows, exhaling and giggling. “And it better, seeing as your dad did most of the actual craftsmanship.”  
“Hey, I did my share!” Eren placed the speaker in the window and sank down next to him, copying his sigh. “Even got a nail to the thumb, remember?” He held out his hand, showing off the impressive battle scar on said thumb (it was a dent at best).   
“Yes, yes. So strong. Such a brave man,” Armin cooed and turned on his side to look at the other’s face. “Will strawberries and chocolate make it better?”   
“Definitely!” Eren grinned wide and sat up again, pressing a quick peck of a kiss to Armin’s lips on his way. He reached for the bags they’d brought with them, and pulled out the goods – naming them as he did so: “strawberries, chips, gummy bears, grapes – God, who considers grapes snacks, Armin? – chocolate… and more chocolate! Oooh yeah!” He tossed Armin the grapes before eagerly ripping at the packaging of one of the confectionaries. Armin caught the grapes but didn’t look away from the bag by Eren’s feet. “Don’t forget the whipped cream,” he mumbled, redness (un)arguably ghosting his cheekbones, as if the whipped cream hadn’t been his own idea. At the store, Eren had given him an odd look for suggested it, but he’d explained that nothing felt freer than spraying whipped cream directly from the can into your mouth, and Eren had agreed that as such, it was a good addition to their celebratory snack kit.   
“Oh!” Reminded, Eren jolted and grabbed the second bag. “You’re right.” He pulled out the can and looked over at Armin, eyeing him up and down before a slow smile tugged at his mouth. Armin would call it rather sleazy-looking, had it not been for the fact that he couldn’t help blushing redder from the charm of it. “What?” he giggled and rolled his eyes. A lock of golden hair was quickly swept behind his ear – a nervous habit.   
“Nothing,” Eren said, dragging out the word, smile ever wider – but he gave it a rest once Armin looked away in a hopeless attempt to hide his crimson cheeks. With barely a month of exploration behind them, they were both quite new to the intimacy of a relationship, though not new enough not to have touched each other once or thrice behind a locked bedroom door. Regardless, with a dirty mind, whipped cream bore connotations to something more advanced for the both of them, and keeping Armin comfortable had always been an obvious priority of Eren’s – hence why, Armin suspected, Eren dropped the joke at that. Attempting to rub the color out of his cheeks as casually as possible, Armin silently mused on why he was being so shy. Maybe, he though, he hadn’t expected Eren to allude to anything so soon? Because he definitely had, right? He should probably say something; the silence was becoming thick with meaning.  
“Anyways,” Eren said as if on cue, Armin’s saving grace as always. “National geographic.” The boy picked up a magazine and leaned down next to his soul mate, wrapping an arm around him. He flipped the page to an article about deep-water creatures; the other didn’t even have to ask. “Haha, man, I’m glad I don’t look like that,” he said and pointed to a gnarly looking sea-thing.   
“You’ve got the same villainous eyes,” Armin sniggered. He tilted his head to rest against Eren’s shoulder and looked up at the page, easily comfortable again.  
“Har har.” Eren rolled his eyes and gnawed on a piece of chocolate, taking no offence. 

The boys spent another two and a half hours reading, snacking, singing and casually chatting, as the evening was becoming faintly orange from a slowly retreating sun. They’d broken away from the ‘National Geographic’ to opt for separate reading materials, where their interests split: Armin was reading ‘Writer's Digest’, while Eren was eyeing a sports magazine rather intensely. He was muttering low under his breath and shifting in his pile of pillows as he read.   
“What’s up?” Armin, by now having moved to a separate pile, nudged Eren’s foot with his own, a naked calf warmly brushing the other’s shin. His voice was low and silky with affection; a failsafe way, he knew, to make Eren calm down if he were ever agitated.   
“This dude,” Eren growled, hitting the page with the back of his hand, though visibly losing the edge of his annoyance. “How is he a world class athlete? Listen to this: ‘claims that the secret to his success is hard work and a fruit-exclusive diet once a month’ – like what the fuck? What is this, ‘Vogue’? Also, no, where’s the protein?!”   
Armin chuckled low and sat up, tossing aside his own magazine. He’d been reading an excerpt from a rather risqué novel himself, and was feeling bold. “It’s mostly luck and talent, but that’s too boring to print. Bet he’s just sponsored by some fruit company.” He reached for the grapes and popped one into his mouth before leaning over.   
“If fruit was the root to success I’d be famous at age ten from the amount of vegetables mom made me eat-“ Eren lost the rest of his heat once he put down the article to see Armin leaning in. Catching his lips, he responded to the kiss with immediate passion, reflecting how the fiery teen would always let everything else go for his dreamy companion. Armin was happy to get his boyfriend’s full attention, and scooted closer to comfortably rest his hands on the other’s shoulders. He broke the skin on the grape that was still in his mouth and giggled into the kiss once Eren jumped from the sudden sweetness. They parted and Armin chewed up. “For my athlete,” he said modestly, cheeks dusted pink again. “Oh, and your mother fed you veggies, not fruit. It’s not the same.”  
Eren shook his head and laughed. “I love you, Armin, but you’re a goof.” He pulled him into his arms for another kiss. Though, a moment later, one arm left the other’s neck, and Armin realized that Eren was feeling around blindly for something next to them. Once he understood what it was, he helped Eren catch the basket of strawberries, and brought it into his own lap.   
“Thanks,” Eren whispered, lips brushing Armin’s.   
“Anything for my athlete,” Armin whispered back. The butterflies were stirring in his stomach, moving upwards to his chest as his eyes dwelled on the other’s lips; there wasn’t exactly a lack of tension between them these days. Though neither had said it aloud, it was hardly a secret to either, that both felt like today came with a certain level of expectation; closed off from the rest of the world, freedom, celebration – whipped cream. Armin was shivering.   
“Here…” Eren whispered, voice possibly even lower – enticing on purpose? – as he reached into the basket and picked out a strawberry with what felt to Armin like meticulous care. The boy took a slow bite of the berry and held the rest of it to Armin’s mouth. Biting his lip and averting his eyes in a moment of shyness, Armin breathed a giggle. Then he licked his lips, gathering himself, and turned back to lock eyes with his boyfriend more intensely than before. He wanted this. He took a bite.   
“Mmm…” The juice was sweet – way sweeter than the grape – and that made him feel braver somehow. They both chewed carefully while they looked at each other, waiting, holding their breaths from the tension. Then a gust of wind made the curtain by the entrance dance and their patience suddenly burst. They leaned in almost simultaneously, grasping each other hard, kissing deeply, quickly. It wasn’t their first make-out, but certainly their most flavorful. Eren’s tongue licked at Armin’s lips, Armin parting them in response. They tasted each other, tasted the strawberries, tasted the neediness. Armin could feel Eren’s hand in his hair, the other down his back, up under his shirt, massaging circles into his skin. It was happening fast. It was almost overwhelming – but in an immersive, exciting kind of way. Armin’s hands were also wandering, bunching up Eren’s shirt, letting go to trace his arms, to feel his chest, to feel his stomach. Before he knew it, Eren was over him, and he was on his back, nuzzled into the pillows by the weight of them. Armin realized that this was what they’d both been building up to all day – whatever ‘this’ was; he wasn’t sure he was ready to go all the way yet, but he enjoyed this.   
“Help me with my shirt,” Eren broke their kiss to pant against Armin’s neck. It took his squirming boyfriend a moment to recover from the shivers it gave him, before he was able to comply. With twitching fingers, he grabbed the hem of Eren’s shirt and pulled upwards. He hit a snag at his armpits, but Eren took it from there, grasping and tearing the garment off himself with a decisive grunt. To Armin, there had never been a more masculine noise uttered, and his knees went weak from hearing it, body pulsating with adrenaline.   
“Yours too?” Eren huffed, sitting up. He waited for Armin to nod before rolling the other’s t-shirt up past his chest. He took a moment to stroke his thumbs over the stiff nipples – earning a small gasp from the other – before pulling the shirt off completely and tossing it aside. Armin sighed as Eren got settled between his legs and leaned back down. It felt wonderful to be touched, Armin though, as Eren slid his hands over his bare chest next. His touch felt warm where it circled over his skin, yet left goosebumps and shivers.   
“I know what you wanted that whipped cream for,” Eren said deeply, maintaining eye contact as he leaned down to kiss Armin’s stomach. Modest abs twitched under him, pale against his tanned fingers and rosy lips.  
“Yeah…?” Armin whispered, breath hitching. He didn’t need a mirror to tell that the heat in his cheeks meant he was blushing. He thought he knew what Eren was going to say, and he wouldn’t be wrong.   
“Mhm,” Eren hummed, the vibration of his voice traveling from his lips to Armin’s skin, making the boy sigh sweetly. But instead of elaborating, Eren leaned forward then, and reached out above Armin’s head. Their bare stomachs brushed against each other, and as Eren practically lay on top of him for one hot moment, Armin was sure the other could feel his erection through his summer shorts. Eren made no sign of noticing, however, only breathed deeply against Armin’s shoulder before retreating, the can of whipped cream now in hand. He sat up and stroked Armin’s thigh with his free hand, eyeing him. His previous smile was back, perhaps more playfully predatory now – but Armin didn’t shy away this time: he stroked up his own stomach, fingers slowly tracing the slope of his torso, quietly inviting the other to his body.   
“You’re hot as hell,” Eren acknowledged quietly, cheeks red from heat, bangs a little ruffled. He took the cap off the can and gave Armin a long gaze.   
“Look who’s talking,” Armin challenged, smiling up at his boyfriend with lidded, shining eyes. He reached up to twirl a lock of his own hair where it was fanned out against the pillows. The music playing quietly from the speaker by the window helped him stay bold, knowing nobody but them could hear what was being said. He bit his lip and closed his eyes for a moment, sighing as Eren’s hand returned to his thigh and edged up the inside of it. Warm fingertips skirted along the edge of his shorts, and Armin was all but aching.  
“I mean it…” Eren whispered. He lowered the can against Armin’s nipples and sprayed cream across them as slowly as he could manage, hand shaking a little. Armin hadn’t realized how much his body temperature had gone up until then, when the coolness of the cream sent sparks through his body and made him inhale sharply. “It’s going to run,” he whispered.   
“I know,” Eren replied with a smile bordering on sly. When it did, he leaned down and licked the first trickle of melted cream along the side of Armin’s chest, humming in enjoyment. He placed an arm against the blanket below them and leaned on it as he licked over the nipple next, slowly, teasing the other until he moaned. “Does it feel good?”   
“Mhm…” Armin huffed. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, hands in Eren’s hair. God, Eren’s tongue was making him feel only all that more heated – not to mention he was throbbing hard.   
As if Eren had read his mind, the boy leaned over him more and slid his hand from the inside of his thigh, up to rest between his legs, cupping him– all the while flicking his tongue playfully over one of the now gasping boy’s sensitive nipples.   
“O-oh… Eren…”  
“Want me to stop?”   
“N-no…” Armin opened his eyes just in time to catch the smile on the other’s face; he was obviously pleased with how excited he was making the boy underneath him. Then Eren leaned in more to fully suck on the nipple, swirling his tongue around it and humming for that added vibration. It earned him a shrill whine and fingers grabbing his hair harder. “You taste so good,” he spoke against Armin’s chest. “No, not just the whipped cream,” he added before the other could comment. He groped at Armin’s erection through his shorts, making the boy groan and throw his head back more.   
“F-…” Armin was holding back profanity at this point. Not long ago, Eren’s hand on him this intimately, had been nothing more than a secret desire, a daydream never spoken of. But now – Jesus, now – it was real, and it was good and it was hot. He tugged Eren’s hair and couldn’t help but to buck his hips up against his hand. The touch was warm, but Armin was warmer. “Eren-“ he whimpered. The other understood; they worked so well this way, and Armin was all but too fogged over to take a moment to cherish that fact, when a tanned hand grabbed his shorts and pulled them down to leave only his underwear.   
“More,” Eren whispered, and before Armin could question it, he sprayed a trail of whipped cream down his stomach. Armin giggled on inhale, the coolness making him feel somewhat ticklish. But Eren continued the trail, ending it with an extra hearty dash right above the other’s budging boxers.   
“Eren,” Armin scolded bashfully, but didn’t stop squirming from the expectation. He ran his hands along Eren’s arms and moaned with a need for friction. Eren only smiled in reply, and breathed deeply through his nose as if bracing himself. He lowered his head, grabbed Armin’s hips and started carefully licking the cream off his stomach. The sensation, to Armin, was enticing, almost suspenseful – and unbearably teasing. He thought Eren was going impossibly slow, but he loved it – though he missed the hand on his erection. “Eren,” he moaned, lacing his fingers in the other’s hair again. The bushy brown locks brushed against his stomach where Eren’s tongue had been. As his boyfriend went from licking, to sucking and nipping – as he got closer and closer to the edge of Armin’s waistband – Armin exhaled deeply and held his breath. He was shaking again – shaking and pulsating.   
“Mmm…” Eren was moaning low against Armin’s abdomen, licking till all the cream was gone. He kept going for a little longer, till Armin tugged at his hair and whimpered impatiently. The tan boy laughed then, voice chiming with love, and moved slowly down to gently nuzzle his cheek against Armin’s erection.   
“Am I making you horny?” he whispered, and before Armin could answer, he pressed his open mouth against the hard member and breathed hotly against it through the fabric. In return, Armin’s words were reduced to shaky gasps.   
“E-.. ren…!”  
“What?” teased Eren, chuckling low. “Is there something you want?” He stroked Armin’s hips slowly and started kissing him through the boxer. Armin squirmed. “Eren-“ His voice was but a yelp as his hips shook against the other’s hands.   
“Do you like it…?”   
“Y-yes.”  
“I want to taste you. Do you want that?” Eren whispered. He looked confident enough, but a blush betrayed his nerves as he looked into Armin’s eyes. His boyfriend was many times redder, though, and didn’t mind for a second.   
“M-mhm…” Armin was clinging to Eren’s hair harder, fingers twitching. When Eren slid his hands to the waistband and slowly started pulling down his underwear, Armin held his breath and bit the inside of his cheek so not to make some involuntary sound. But the moment his boxers were down and Eren’s fingers reached around his erection to start stroking, he let out a heated moan regardless – before covering his mouth with his hand. “O-oh… mm…” The feeling was electric. They’d only ever done this, skin on skin, once before; it was still completely new, hypnotic, hot as anything. 

Armin nearly choked when Eren shifted and pushed himself closer, positioning himself and lowering his lips to press them lightly against the head of Armin’s length. The naked boy gasped, and threw his head back; the sight of Eren slowly taking his dick into his mouth was making him lightheaded, not to mention the warm and soft lips slowly moving against his skin felt heavenly alluring. He was trembling now, fighting not to push up against the soft friction. “Eren-…”   
The other hummed deep in his throat as a reply, then began to slowly bob his head and press his tongue to the underside of the erection in his mouth.   
The wet noises as Eren moved, was what forced Armin to look back down at him: Eren’s eyes were downturned, cheeks pink, yet face relaxed – and his lips were glistening wet and red as they dragged along the throbbing member. The picture was almost surreal to Armin, yet somehow instantly natural, calming. Aside from the fact that he was practically gasping for air from the waves of overwhelming sensations, he felt relaxed and safe. He rested his head against the pillows and sighed sweetly, looking up at the wooden ceiling for a moment. The tree house was bathed in deep orange light now, as the sun hung low over the back garden. Armin smiled and let out a liberating moan as Eren’s mouth was gliding over his member quicker; his breath picked up accordingly. Fingers still interlacing with Eren’s dark hair, he began to whisper words of love and appraise in beat to the music in the windowsill. “I love you… g-god… Your mouth… E-eren… I’ve always loved you… mmh… o-oh, yes, like that… mm…” The mouth around him was gliding over him with incredulous speed now, and he felt thoroughly dizzy – almost hypnotized. His moans continued to flow out of him, filling the small hut, contained within it by the shield of summer music. “I-I’ve always wanted this-“ he stammered, voice hitching. He could no longer prevent himself from bucking his hips up against Eren’s mouth – though he did so very carefully. “Y-you’re so hot…”   
Eren turned his eyes up at Armin at that, and Armin looked down to meet them, reading the silent words there, his boyfriend telling him the feeling was mutual. The stare became increasingly more intense as Eren grabbed the base of Armin’s length and squeezed for added sensation, still holding his gaze. Armin gasped and gave another moan. “Oh-… E-eren, I’m gonna-“ he cut himself short when Eren faintly nodded and closed his eyes in preparation. Armin covered his mouth and bit down on his thumb. Then the orgasm hit him like a sudden wave of electricity and he bucked upwards as he came into Eren’s mouth, spending himself with modest, yes desperate thrusts of his hips. He made a small yelp against his hand, almost like a sob, before sinking down against the blanket, as deep relaxation washed over him. Eren lowered his head along with him, licking him clean before pulling off his boyfriend and smiling at him.   
“So… h-how was that?” he asked sheepishly, pushing his damp bangs back. The flush in his cheeks had crept all the way down his chest, Armin noticed once the boy had sat up.   
“That… was amazing…” Armin panted. His chest rose and sank heavily, his smile pushed deep into his cheeks, and his forehead was beaded with sweat. To Eren, he looked utterly content.   
“Thanks,” Eren chuckled, inhaling deeply and mirroring the smile he saw on the other’s face. He exhaled, and lowered himself onto the other, rolling them over so they were on their sides, in each other’s arms.   
“Goof,” Armin giggled, flushed and happy. He snuck his shorts back on before snuggling closer to Eren. Evening birds were chirping in the branches outside, ‘Here comes the sun’ was floating along in the modest breeze, and school was out for summer.   
“We're waterballooning the dumbos tomorrow, right?” Eren asked, brushing his lips agains’t Armin’s forehead. The boys laughed together for a timeless while.   
“…Yeah.”  
"Hey, Armin...?"  
"Yeah?"   
"... Are strawberries even a fruit?"   
Armin giggled and kissed him.


End file.
